The Peices Don't Fit
by muffytheduck
Summary: A girl is beaten by her fellow classmates, Her life is a living hell. She can't escape no matter how hard she trys. Shes a Victim of a tragic story. NILEY! sad story!
1. Chapter 1

**Like Fire and Rain,**

You drive me insane.

But i _**can't**_stay mad at you for anything.

**We're venus and mars**

we're like two _different _stars

**but your the harmony to ever song i sing**

_and i wouldn't change a thing._

-I need you **now**-

I wanted to kill myself, thats how bad i felt. My life was falling apart, piece by peice, every step I took was another trip in hell and i couldn't do anything to stop it. To stop the pain. No matter how much i begged, how much i pleaded my tears didn't change their hearts. They continued with their bullying, pushing me around hitting me when no one's looking, causing me so much more heartbreak than a normal person would get in a life time. I was their toy, their puppet they would force me to do things, things i hate. They make my life misreable and everyone knows it, they just don't have the guts to stand up for me, to help me. Anything they want me to do, no matter how much i plead not to, _They _make me do it. _They _control my strings, _they _control my life, _they _pushed me over the edge. My name is Miley Stewert, and _**this **_is my story.

xox-the **bitch **is _back_-xox

"Stewert!" some one yelled my name, and i knew excactly who it was. Nicole Misa _awesome_. I groaned and turned around and smiled fakely, God how could someone walk out of the house like that. She was wearing a skirt that didn't cover _anything_ and when i mean anything? I mean, _anything_. Her shirt-dude it shouldn't even be considered a shirt! it's that bad! whatever the devil's here. I put on that fake smile everyone expect the "populars" "plastics" "bitches and man whores" whatever you would care to call them could see right through. "Yes Nicole?" I said with a simple tone. "Don't Yes Nicole? me in that tone!" she raied her voice, there is no way i could please this woman or girl. "What do you want now?" I said grabbing my books out of my locker. She put her hand up and i flinched but she slammed my books down insted of hitting me. I looked at her, "please!" i said while picking up my books. I quickly took a look around no one was in the hallway. Dammit. "Nicole please stop i havn't done anything wrong!" I knew what was coming and i couldn't stop her, i was to afraid she said she'll hurt my little sister. I can't let anything happen to her, shes my life!

She kicked me repeadly while i was on the ground picking up my books. She was wearing some expensive designer heels and hurt really badly. I had bruses all over my body that's why i choose to wear long sleeves and jeans to a school in freaking Texas. It was 102 yesterday, i alomost died from the heat. The last time she did this i was rushed to the hospital with 3 broken ribs, the bitch knocked me out cold! I saw a teacher coming out of the classroom i tried to yelp for help but of course while geting beat up, my voice was strained. I groaned as she kicked me one last time. "Listen Stewert, i don't give a damn about your hillbillly family. I dont give a damn about how much you cry. I dont give a DAMN how much you cut yourself, All i want is my book report done. Well? Is it?" she always crosses the line, with the hillbilly remarks even me cutting myself, im a sensitive girl! I nodded and looked up slowly to my locker, i was in to much pain to get up and get it for her.

"NICKY!" she screatched, _NO_! He's the worst thing besides her! He was her boyfriend the captin of the baseball team! I just layed there hoping he wouldn't notice me like he always does but unfortuently i heard footsteps and all of a sudden laughing. _Greeeat_. I sighed i slowly rested my head on the floor and just breathed slowly. I could already feel another broken rib. "Nickyyyyyy this little slut wont give me my book report!" she whined. WHAT A FAKE! "wh-wha" I tried to say. "dont bother" she cut me off. "Uh well, sorry?" he said in a skeptical way. "Nick!" she screatched. God can she get anymore annoying? "Alright alright babe, chill out" he then took his baseball bat out of his bag and wacked it onto my locker, Wack after wack, i could hear all my little things getting rattled i couldn't take it. Then i remembered my mom's statue was in there. I quickly screamed. They stopped and looked at me a few teachers walked out in a hurry. I got up as fast as i could, soo it was like a turtle flipped over on its shell. They stepped back slowly nick putting the bat back, in place. I got up and yanked it open with absolute no stregnth in me. I finally opened it to see all my stuff shattered to peices and my mom's statue.

Teachers rushed over and made sure Nick and Nicole didn't leave, everyone watched as i slowly pulled out some statue pieces and in the process all my other little things fell out, i coudln't believe he had the nerve! I turned around as fast as a snipper bullet. "you" i snarled "YOU BROKE THIS!" i yelled, oh boy was he going to hear a mouth full. "YOU FUCKING BROKE THIS YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" oh I was beyond angry. My mom gave this to me the night she passed ,the night she died telling me whenever i look at this i know i'll find peace. The one thing in my life i cherished, I know i shouldn't have brought it to school but this is where it all happens! "YOU BROKE THIS!" "Oh will you get over it, it's just a stupid doll" Nicole said with attitude. "NO NICOLE. it wasn't just a stupid doll! MY MOTHER GAVE THIS TO ME!" No one knew about my mom dying, they all thought she was alive and well. Well boy where they wrong. "Geez Stewert, just go buy a new one" Nick said slowly backing up. But coach stopped him and he sighed. Soon enough people were down the halls watching me have a meltdown. "what can your mom not aford anoter stupid doll?" he said.

"NO _NICK_!" i said with a ton of attitude "My mother, IS **DEAD**!" i screamed into their faces. Thats when they got pale, Oh yeah i made the two biggest jerks in school pale, thats when the hallways went silent and the teachers looked down. The only people who knew were the teachers, they knew about m life, how i have to take care of my little sister like she was my daughter, they know how i live in a really bad neighboorhood, they know how much i miss my mom, they know how she _died_. Now the whole school knows about my mom, once again awesome. I saw a little guilt, but i knew inside they were smirking knowing im at my most vulenrable state. Im not going to let them win this one battle, this is my moms! They can't take that away from me. "you guys push me around" i said while walking closer limping of course "You guys HIT me when no ones around" I said and got into their faces "YOU GUYS MAKE MY LIFE HELL! ALL FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT, IM LIKE YOUR FREAKING PUPPET! I-I- I CAN'T GO TO SLEEP WITHOUT THINKING THAT TOMORROW I'LL GET ANOTHER BEATING FROM EITHER OF YOU, I CAN'T PROCESS RIGHT ANYMORE! I DO ALL OF YOUR WORK, I DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU GUYS JUST SO YOU'LL LET MY FREAKING BABY SISTER MY _ANGEL_ LIVE! SHES THE ONLY THING IN MY LIFE THAT I WONT LET YOU RUIN!" Oh god, im going to be so dead tomorrow. "So next time your asking for me to do a book report" I said and grabbed it out of my locker and threw it at Nicole smacking her in the face. "or the next time your beating the SHIT out of me, think and maybe you'll just have the slightest heart and leave me alone"

From there i couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my cheecks i quickly hurried and grabbed all the small little peices and dumped my backpace out and put all the shit that was in my backpack into my now crushed locker. I put all the pieces into my bag and ran to the art room ignoring all the pain in my stomach. The last thing i could hear was Nicole pleading to not get expelled. Oh my life would be perfect, if she got expelled. I quickly turned the corner and bumped into someone and fell. I groaned all the pain finally hit my body full on i felt like a truck just hit me. I had tears bluring my vision, so i have no idea who I ran into. I coughed a little trying to get over the pain, nope didn't help. "woah stewert what happened" i felt a strong pair of arms help me up. I knew that voice, i just couldn't think of who it was. Oh no, it's one of them! I tried to push past him but he wouldn't budge. "What happened to you?" It was Joe Grey, Nick's brother. He was a little more caring more than the other populars. "what do you think" i spat. He backed up and put his hands up like he was surrendering. I couldn't take another beating, i already knew i had to go to the hosptial to get these baby's checked out. "look if your going to hit me do it later alright?" I said while pushing past him.

I heard a chuckle, what the fuck is wrong with this kid. "I wasn't going to hit you!" he yelled "Yeah and im going to make out with your brother!" I yelled back. I heard him laugh again. "Nice try Stewert!" he yelled. "YEAH FUCK YOU GREY!" I said while storming into the art room.

**-The peices don't fit-**

I finally finished glueing the pieces back together, but one was missing, The area of course where the heart was. The shape was a heart, it was small and red, something that made the peice love it more and it was missing. I sighed and held it in my hands looking at the small angel with a missing heart. Hey, it's me i chuckled softly and held my side. I heard the door open i turned around slowly. Her name was Ms. Lovato, she was the mother of Demi and Taylor Lovato, sorta nice girls. Sorta-key word. I sighed, she was really the only teacher i really liked because she would let me hang out in her classroom when something happened, like what happened today. I looked back down, i knew she was going to come over to me and say she was sorry. She walked over and i looked up at her with tears and showed her the statue. She gasped and held her mouth, "What happened Miley?" she questioned. "You kid's bestfriends did this" I said, i didn't mean for it to come out as cold as it did. I sighed and shook my head, "Im sorry that was uncalled for" I appolgized, she was like a mom to me and my little sister. "Oh my dear girl, miley..did you get beating again?" she asked, i told her everything and she never told a soul. I nodded as tears formed on the brims of my eyes. I lifted up my shirt, Holy shit it was worse than i thought. They were red and blue, Red was new. I sighed and put my shirt back down. Greeeeeeeeeat. "Miley my dear God, i need to get you to the hospital!" she stood up and grabbed her purse. "lets go miley, now!" she demanded i sighed and got up, leaving the statue there. She called the principle and let us go, she also grabbed her daughter and son and took them with us, i was in the front seat leaning back while the two other plastic's sat in the back. They didn't like me, and i knew it. Demi was my age, she was 17, and Taylor was 18 he was Nick's bestfriend well one of his best friends. "Mommm" taylor whined " I have a game today i can't waste my time with this los-" "Taylor Alexander Lovato, you shut your mouth right this mintue" Ms. Lovato snapped. Oh shit where they in trouble. "Mom seriou-" "TAYLOR I SAID BE QUIET!" she snapped, yelling.

I walked out and sighed i looked at the clock holy shit noah! I walked over to the Lovato family, Demi was surprsingly quiet, she's given me a few smacks here and there, so has her twin. They looked up at me with guilt in their eyes, Ms. Lovato must have talked to them. Good they deserve whatever pain they are feeling now. Thats like not even 1% of what i feel EVERYDAY. I told Ms. Lovato whats up and she offered a ride. "No thanks i don't want my sister seeing me in a car with the people who beat me up but thanks anyways" I tried to make the ending sound a little nicer, haha fail. "Stewert just do us a favor and walk of a cliff-" "taylor" demi whispered, huh? "what Demi" he snarled. "Leave her alone i think we're in enough trouble so why don't you fucking shut your mouth already!" she snapped. Her mom sorta looked proud for standing up to her brother, but she looked at me. "Miley hunnie, please let me give you a ride" She kept insisting but i kept declining. "Ms. Lovato i really appriciate everything but.. i just need to tell noah on my own" I said and left. Noah thinks mom is on a vacation, shes thought that for years. She was 7 years old now she knew something was up. I couldn't keep this from her any longer. I had to tell her that her mother was dead for 5 years of her life.

**I wanted to write a sad story (: **

**do you like it? reveiw itt!**

**xoxo-grace!**

**this is freaking 2,000 wordss. more! :DDD love it? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Like Fire and Rain,**

You drive me insane.

But i _**can't**_stay mad at you for anything.

**We're venus and mars**

we're like two _different _stars

**but your the harmony to ever song i sing**

_and i wouldn't change a thing._

I was walking on the sidewalk when a car speed by me I rolled my eyes "idiot" i mumbled. I continued walking until i got to noah's Middle School. She was sitting there outside by herself with the teacher i ran over to her and sighed and told the teacher, she of course said she didn't mind and that noah was a very good girl. I noticed a little boy sitting by himself, i told noah to stay put i walked over and bent down infront of him. He looked sad, i couldn't help but feel bad for him. "Hey, wheres your mom and dad sweetie?" I asked very softly, to not scare him. He looked up with blood shot eyes, oh my god. "Are you okay?" i was obviously concerned and what do you know, that stupid car flew up almost hitting us i grabbed the little boy and put him behind me. Noah ran over to me of course along side the teacher. _No_..Not him. "What the hell frankie what are you doing!" he got out and grabbed him roughly by the arm i quickly swatted his hand away making him drop his arm. "What are you doing? you can't grab a kid like that!" he got angry i thought he was about to hit me. I looked at him "please, not infront of my sister" i begged. He looked over to see a scared little noah. God i'm so dead tomorrow. "frankie get in the car now" he demanded. The little boy looked inside, and so did I. Nicole was in there with Jake and another kid i couldn't see. But they were smoking. "But nick they scare me-" Nick cut him off. "FRANKIE GET IN THE DAMN CAR!" "HEY!" i yelled he looked at me.

"Can't you see this kid was crying? Is he your brother?" He nodded. "So treat him better nick!" He looked at me shocked, "Whos for you to come into my personal life stewert you wouldn't want me to tell your little sister you've been lying to her for five years about her own mother being dead DO YOU!" He yelled loud enough for noah to hear. He took it way to far, i couldn't believe he did that. "you fucking douche bag!" I turned around to see noah, she had tears in her eyes "mommys dead?" oh my god, those words killed me more than anything in the world. I turned around to see the car gone and frankie next to me. Wow what a douche bag, nick left his own fucking brother. "Noa-" "NO! you LIED TO ME! How could you lie to me about that for 5 years, is he telling the truth Mommy's not really in Hawaii?" she screamed at me. I looked down, there was nothing i could do. I sighed when i heard nothing i looked up to see her gone, i stood up freaking out. "NOAH!" "NOAH!" i kept yelling, by then the teacher left and frankie was next to me. I started crying, i can't believe i didn't tell noah, how could i keep this from her? I looked up to see frankie sitting infront of me, i stopped crying and looked at him.

"I know noah" He said quietly "I like noah" he said. I smiled a little, I stood up. "Com'on frankie, lets go find noah" we started walking, it was getting dark it was around 6. While walking i called the police. Me and frankie met them at the park, and we gave a description soon enough i had police looking all over town. I couldn't find her, i had to take frankie home because his mother was probably worried, i quickly got him home and knocked on the door. hoping Nick or Joe didn't open the door. I was snifflying because i've been crying, how could i be so stupid i kept thinking, i was holding frankie's hand when the door opened i quickly wipped my eyes. "Miley" a voice called. I looked up to see nick he was high obviously. "NIck" I turned to frankie i bent down I handed him a peice of paper with my number on it."call me any time of the night or day, i'll come and find you okay? go up to your room and lock the door until nick or is either sober or someone comes home alright?" He nodded and ran up to his room. Now i had two kids to look after, i started crying infront of Nick Grey. I looked up to see both greys. Awesome. "Stewert?" Joe asked me. "Why are you here, and why are you crying" why is he so nosiey?

"I-i have to go" I said and turned around i was trying my hardest to think of where noah could be i coudln't think of anywhere. I was so clueless. "YOUR SISTERS PROBABLY DEAD NOW TOO!" a High Nick Grey yelled, i started crying hoping he wasn't true. I turned around to see one shocked Joe Grey and an almost passed out Nick Grey. "FUCK YOU NICK, SERIOUSLY FUCK YOU! I HOPE SOMETHING HORRIBLE HAPPENS TO YOU!" I coudln't think of a good come back, because his words were swarming my head. What if noah was dead? Once again, Thanks to Nick Grey my life is ruined. I started to run, i couldn't think i just ran, i had to find noah. I had to find her shes my angel.

"Nick, what is wrong with you?" Joe asked. "Nothing" he smirked. "little bitch needed some sense knock-" "NICK IS HER SISTER MISSING?" he demanded. "yeah, stupid little-er-er. bitch ran away after i "slipped" the info on her mom dying or something i dont know" Joe was furious. "Nick, that was low even for you nick what if her sister is dead, IT'S YOUR FAULT!" he yelled in his face. Suddenly it hit nick, what if she was dead. Nick wasn't really high he just liked freaking miley out. But what if, her little sister was dead because he supposidly slipped the news on miley's mom. What if he killed miley's little sister. But he's Nick Grey he shouldn't care, but he did. He knew it would be his fault. Great, i have a heart.

Joe quickly called frankie, and they got into joe's car and drove away. Probably to look for Miley and to help her look for her sister.

**-Maybe you could make a broken heart go away-**

(Nick's POV right now) I closed the door, and walked over and sat next to Nicole who was watching a movie with her head on Jake's lap. Isn't she MY girlfriend? Op, there she goes, she put her head on my lap and held my hand, i turned to jake and saw he was stroking her thigh. Awesome my bestfriend is having sex with my girlfriend. About an hour went by and the movie still wasn't over, Nicole was watching it while Jake was practically making love to her legs, gross.I couldn't keep my mind off of miley's broken face, when i told her, that her sister could be dead. I can't believe i crossed that line, i mean yeah im a douche, yeah i beat the girl. But..What if she said that to me about frankie, I would feel so much anger towards her, i mean i don't like the kid very much but hes my brother. I sighed and got up pushing nicole off the couch.

_oops_.

"OW NICK! WHAT THE FUCK!" she got up and yelled. "Don't yell at me" i said calmly. "Oh so you just go pushing your gilfriend off the couch and i CAN'T yell at you?" "Yeah, well your cheating on me with my bestfriend so your not really my girlfriend your more of a slut who thinks im her boyfriend. Now please both of you get the fuck out of my house" I said. Oh shit im so not popular anymore. "excuse me?" she said. "I think i said.. it' pretty clearly don't you think bestfriend" I turned towards jake, who stood up awkwardly. "uh.. yeah" he said. dumbass. "get out" "NO! i wont! im your girl-" "correction, EX girlfriend" i cut her off. Oh she looked like she was going to explode. "I DO NOT! get DUMPED I DO THE DUMPING! I BREAK THE HEARTS NOT YOU!" she screamed in my face. How could i not see, what a bitch she was. I realized that it was nicole who made me do those things to Miley, i mean i still hate her. But i mean i didn't have to hit her that much. "Get. Out. Now" god, i felt like i was talking to a brick wall. "Ni-nick?" she put on her puppy dog face and the fake water works started happening

"I-i-i do everything for you! i DID everything for you baby! Jake here pressured me into having sex with him! i mean i only did it beca-" "because your a slut." i said simply and grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder and carried her out. Oh perfect it's raining, she hates rain. I threw her onto the ground and she fell into a puddle. I laughed and looked at Jake. "i said leave man" I was angry at him, i mean i've known him my whole life and he turns his back on me just like that. "Now" He left and got in his car and left, i laughed. He forgot nicole. I shut the door in her face and went upstairs.

I laid down on my bed and folded my arms behind my head, i .. was thinking about what joe had said to me, what if noah was dead. I couldn't live with myself, i could tell she was in frankie's grade. What if frankie was her friend, what if they were like bestfriends. Oh. Shit. I quickly got up and ran out the door pushing nicole over on accident i got into my car and drove off. I saw an ambulance and multiple police cars, i got out and saw joe's car i ran, this isn't good. I ran and pushed past everyone to see miley on the ground crying and joe holding frankie back. What have i done.

**Uh-oh. What do you think Nick did?**

**Did Nick Kill Noah? :O**

**ooh, so nick' dumped nicole, do you like that? do you like how nick dumped her? :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like Fire and Rain,**

You drive me insane.

But i _**can't**_stay mad at you for anything.

**We're venus and mars**

we're like two _different _stars

**but your the harmony to ever song i sing**

_and i wouldn't change a thing._

I ran over to them and looked at them. Joe stared at me with tears in his eyes. "Look at what you did nick" I looked down and i saw miley crying over a litle girls body. Oh my God what have i done..She looked up at me and stood up and slapped me. Ow. "I WATCHED. MY SISTER. GET HIT. BY A CAR!" she screamed at me while her tears. "wh-what?" "Did you not hear her nick, we WITNESSED her baby sister get hit by a car!" I couldn't help it. i started crying, i just was thinking if i was in miley's spot how would i be feeling. She looked at me and fell to her knees and held her little sisters body. I watched as two people walked over to miley and helped her up, she started screaming and crying begging for them to let her stay. I got a glimps of her sister, she was so small her hair was wet from the ground and there was blood.. lots of blood. They were trying to get miley to calm down, then it happened. Two more people walked over and placed a small white sheet over her.

I killed miley's baby sister..

Joe walked over and grabbed her from the people and held her in his arms, he cradled her. I watched as Joe stared me down while holding her in his arms whispering comforting words to her. Her face, was disturbing she was screaming and yelling, kicking. Her eyes were either red from crying or cloed from crying. I couldn't take it, i grabbed frankie and picked him up he started crying and kicking just like miley i held his head close to me as he was crying harder and harder he had his arms around my neck as he grabbed it harder. It was raining, started to get harder so i got him in the car and i got in to, i watched as joe still stared me down while he held miley close to him. I backed up fast and sped down the road, i heard frankie wimpering i looked up in my mirror and saw him with his knees pulled to his chest and his face towards his knees. He was cradling himself, i pulled into a parking lot and got out and climbed in next to him and looked at him. "Come're kid." I held my arms out to him. He didn't hesitate he crawled over to me and wrapped his arms around me neck. I cradled him like Joe cradled miley. Frankie wouldn't stop crying, i knew from there i didn't just ruin miley's life, i took something out of frankie's and i knew he would be misrelble for a long.. long time.

(Joe's POV)

"Miley please.. don't wor-" "DON'T WORRY! JOE I witnesed my baby sis-" she broke down again, i sighed and picked her up in my arms and took her into my car. We sat there in silence. I couldn't believe this was all nick's fault, he is going to fix this. He will repay miley for what he said. Nick isn't getting off the hook this time. "Miley can i take you home?" i whispered. She sniffed and watched as they took noah's body away. "Doesn't matter, i have no one at home" she whispered. "What do you mean?" i asked her softly. "you didn't hear what your brother did to me the other day?" Oh shit, really nick? "No.." i said quietly looking at her. "He took a bat to my locker because his stupid girlfriend wanted a book report that i did for her, but i couldnt' get it because they beat me so hard" she sighed. "..and he broke everything in my locker including something my mom gave me" I watched as more tears slid down her cheeks. "my mom's dead joe" I looked up quickly and saw her turn to me. "She died and thats why she ran away, because nick told her, told her she wasn't on vacation for five years, i've been lying to her for five years about her mother actually being alive" I coudln't believe this girl's life, i knew she wasn't the best at making friends..meaning she had none. I sighed. She lost her mom and her sister, i couldn't believe what this has gone through. And we actually hit her, we made her life so much worse. I was disgusted with myself. "Miley, im so..sorry" I said sincerly. She looked up at me and shrugged "everything will go back to normal on monday" I nodded no "No miley, im done with hurting you" "Joe i don't want your pity" She said loudly. She unlocked the door but i locked it back. "I mean it miley, i want to be your friend i want to help you" "Well, I don't want your help" she got out and ran over to where they were about to take her sister away, i saw her get into the car and they drove off. I grabbed my cell phone and called nick. he going to fix this, if he can't?

Hes going to_** die **_trying.

**sorry, this is shorter than normal, but it's sorta packed all together so it has a lot of the story in it :) Questions? 1. Did you like how Joe was being so kind to Miley? 2. Do you think Nick should "die" trying to help miley get over her pain. 3. did you guys tear up? :'] aha, i did a TINY. bit not much though. (: laterr, if you could answer those questions that would be awesome, and also read arranged marriage? kaay love you loadssxoxox-Grace**


End file.
